Multicolor
by Midnighttreasure
Summary: Yamato no sabía qué era lo que había diferente cuando llegó aquella noche a casa, solamente veía a Mimi y Taichi aparentemente como siempre, pero sabía que algo fallaba. Y cuando descubrió lo que le chirriaba, supo que tenía que hacer algo al respecto.


Este fic pertenece a la actividad "Semana de la diversidad sexual II" del foro "Proyecto 1-8".

Digimon no me pertenece, solamente juego con sus personajes.

* * *

Multicolor

Cuando Yamato llegó a casa aquel día, no vio nada aparentemente diferente; Mimi estaba tirada en el sofá con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Taichi mientras éste le acariciaba el pelo y ambos veían distraídamente la televisión. Los saludó de lejos y ellos lo instaron a acercarse. La castaña lo atrajo a ella cuando llegó a ellos y lo besó apasionadamente mientars el otro reía, y el recién llegado le dio un rápido beso a Yagami antes de darle tiempo a él también para engancharle mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. Ambos castaños rieron, divertidos de burlarse de un rubio que en ese momento estaba más rojo que un tomate; les sorprendía y divertía a partes iguales que incluso después de años juntos aún se avergonzase de ciertas situaciones.

Yamato les anunció que se iba a dar una ducha y se escabulló ante la promesa del par del sofá de unirse a él. Justo antes de desaparecer por el pasillo miró hacia ellos y si bien no supo qué, vio que había algo que le chirriaba en la escena. Al no descubrirlo se fue, negando con la cabeza, diciéndose que sería cosa suya por venir cansado del ensayo.

…

En la cena, el rubio volvió a tener la sensación de que había algo diferente. Le dio vueltas durante todo el rato que estuvieron en la cocina, observando cómo los otros se llevaban trozos de comida a la boca y charlaban animadamente. Estuvo callado, analizando todo, queriendo saber qué era lo que le no le cuadraba. Demasiado callado, incluso para ser él.

—¿Qué pasa, Yama? —preguntó Mimi—. Llevas sin decir una palabra desde que te has sentado en la mesa.

—Seguro que se arrepiente de no habernos dejado entrar con él a la ducha —el castaño alzó las cejas pícaramente.

El aludido bufó pero negó con la cabeza dando a entender que no pasaba nada, y los otros dos siguieron cenando y hablando tan normal, estando acostumbrado a que el rubio tuviese sus momentos de solamente mirarlos y no decir nada, incluso si no le ocurría nada.

Pero en ese momento estaban errados porque la cabeza de Yamato era un caos de dudas y curiosidad.

…

Fue esa noche, en la cama, cuando descubrió qué era lo que fallaba en su esquema mental.

Después de un largo e intenso revolcón, en el que ambos castaños le hicieron olvidar todas sus preocupaciones a base de besos, caricias, lametones y mordiscos. Se quedaron exhaustos pero muy saciados y felices, enredados entre ellos, Mimi en medio por ser la más pequeña. Taichi sostenía a la mujer con el estómago pegado a su espalda (ya había bromeado varias veces con que si se movía iba a gustarle demasiado y no dudaría en atacarlos de nuevo) mientras sostenía su mano, y la castaña acariciaba suavemente el pecho de Yamato cuando por fin se dio cuenta de cuál era el detalle que llevaba horas molestándolo. Y era pequeñísimo en realidad, porque se trataba de las uñas de la mujer en medio de ellos.

Mimi siempre llevaba las uñas pintadas de rosa; fuscia, semi-lila, rosa palo, fluorescente… daba igual en qué tono pero siempre era rosado. La explicación que daba ella siempre era la misma; el rosa era parte de su vida (incluso si Hikari se lo robó de los emblemas) y siempre quería tener algo de ese precioso color en ella. Y como le gustaba vestir de todos los colores existentes, mantenía en sus manos el detalle clave.

A Yamato le había costado acostumbrarse, pero después de la ardua tarea de Mimi en una larga noche en la que le enseñó lo bien que el rosa quedaba sobre tanto la blanca piel de Yamato como en la morena de Taichi, en todos los lados inimaginables, el rubio se había acostumbrado a ello.

Pero en ese momento las uñas siempre rosas de Mimi no estaban decoradas con el fucsia con el que había tocado por la mañana antes de irse a la universidad. Ni siquiera estaba en cualquier otro tono del color. No, el naranja era lo que destacaba contra las delicadas manos de la mujer.

Frunciendo el ceño, cogió la juguetona mano de Mimi y la acercó, observándola fijamente. Después miró a la mujer y frunció más aún el ceño, pidiendo explicaciones.

—¡Oh! ¡Te has fijado! —celebró ella sonriente—. Me lo ha comprado Taichi. ¿No es precioso?

—Es tan naranja como mi emblema —sonrió, victorioso, el otro hombre—. Así todo el mundo sabe que Mimi está conmigo.

Yamato se puso tenso de repente y sin darles tiempo a decir nada se levantó de la cama. Ambos lo miraron pasear desnudo por la habitación mientras buscaba ropa que ponerse y se miraron, confusos, sin saber qué pasada.

—¿Yama? —cuestionó Mimi, dudosa.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó el castaño.

—Ahora vengo.

Y dicho eso salió a pasos acelerados, colocándose una camiseta y sin mirar atrás, dejando a los otros dos más confusos.

…

Una hora pasó antes de que regresase. Para entonces, los dos estaban dormidos y solamente se despertaron cuando el rubio dio un portazo al entrar. Yamato entró como un huracán y lanzó una bolsa a la cama, encima del regazo de una soñolienta Mimi, que la cogió bostezando.

—Póntelo —ordenó con un gesto de cabeza.

—¿Es un regalo? ¿Qué es? —preguntó mientras abría la bolsa—. ¿Es algo sexy, Yama-ecchi?

Taichi, a su lado, se sentó y observó a la castaña abrir el paquete con la misma curiosidad que ella. Se preguntó si sería algo de lencería sexy, y se le hizo la boca agua de pensarlo, planeando comprarle algo especial a Yamato la próxima vez. Pero su gozo en un poco, Mimi sacó un botecillo diminuto de color azul y lo miró sin comprender.

—¿Un pintauñas? —cuestionó ella mirándolo sin entender—. ¿Este es el regalo?

—Póntelo —repitió el rubio de nuevo—. Quítate el rojo y ponte las uñas azules.

—No se dice poner en las uñas, simplemente se dice pintar las uñas —se quejó Mimi—. ¡Pensaba que me habías traído ropa!

—Da igual —el hombre ignoró sus morritos, siguiendo con su semblante serio—. Quiero que tus uñas estén azules.

—No sé a qué viene esto, Yama… —comenzó Mimi pero el castaño a su lado la cortó.

—Viene a que nuestro querido Yama se ha puesto celoso porque he dicho que con las uñas rojas todo el mundo sabe que estás conmigo— explicó con una mueca burlona en la cara—. Pero no funciona así, Yama. Me he adelantado y Mimi se ha pintado las uñas de naranja. Si quieres podemos pintar las tuyas también. Y si quieres podemos volver a la cama y te marco de muchas otras formas.

—Me da igual, que se lo quite —gruñó, ignorando el resto de la charla; sabía que si escuchaba la promesa de otro de un nuevo revolcón caliente cedería y se olvidaría de su objetivo—. Hay mierdas y líquidos para quitarlo. Que se las ponga azules. Y si quieres tú podrás coger y ponértelas azules también.

Y de repente todo se volvió una batalla. Los dos hombres se miraron, retadores, y comenzaron a discutir acerca de por qué Mimi debía pintarse las uñas de un color o del otro. La castaña, sentada en la cama, los miraba sin comprender en qué momento su dulce descanso había sido interrumpido y no para una sesión de placentero sexo, que habría sido lo habitual en medio de la noche. Como si de un partido de tenis se tratase, miraba a un hombre y al otro siguiendo los absurdos argumentos que tenían para vencer esa idiota pelea que ellos solitos se habían montado. Estupefacta, meneó la cabeza para despejarse y se puso de pie en la cama, sin importarle seguir desnuda. cogió aire y llenó sus pulmones, preparada para que su grito resonase en toda la habitación.

—¡Basta yaaaaaaaaaaaa!

El chillido fue agudo y sonoro, e hizo que ambos hombres dejasen de discutir para mirar a su mujer. Mimi, con los brazos cruzados, los miraba muy seria, casi enfadada.

—Dejad de discutir —ordenó, en voz guturalmente baja—. Voy a solucionar esto ya mismo.

Y cuando vieron su mirada, supieron que Mimi ya tenía un plan, y que no iba a gustarles.

…

Sora los miraba tratando de no reírse mientras Jou a su lado fruncía el ceño por no entender nada. Koushiro los ignoraba, sabiendo que era mejor no meterse en cosas de ese trío, y Ken, junto a él, carraspeó y se centró en el teléfono móvil murmurando algo de un mensaje importante. Hikari sonreía, algo enternecida, y Takeru preparaba mentalmente todos los vaciles que les haría cuando las mujeres no estuvieran presentes para regañarlo. Iori estaba muy serio, casi reprobando todo. Pero fueron Miyako y Daisuke los que rompieron a reír histéricamente cuando vieron el detalle que durante sus primeros minutos allí.

Rojo como un tomate, Yamato escondió las manos que la del pelo morado había logrado atrapar y enseñar a todo el mundo y maldijo que justamente fuese aquel día la quedada semanal de los niños elegidos.

Había llegado con guantes puestos, si bien no hacía el suficiente frío. Eso había llamado la atención de Miyako y su pareja, Daisuke, que habiendo visto la mirada pícara de Mimi, supo que algo jugoso estaba pasando allí. Así que le habían preguntado el rubio, y cuando éste negó que pasase nada pero también el quitarse la prenda, empezaron a forcejear hasta que el hombre logró arrebatarle el guante. Cuando descubrieron el porqué de que insistiese en taparse, comprendieron todo.

Y es que las uñas del hombre estaban pintadas de brillantes naranja y rosa, un dedo de cada color. La manicura era perfecta y eso casi era lo que más lo avergonzaba. Tratando de quitar las miradas de él, señaló a Taichi.

—¡Taichi también tiene las uñas pintadas!

Todos miraron ala castaño y él simplemente alzó las manos y se las enseñó, con las uñas pintadas de la misma manera que su novio pero en cambio de colores rosa y azul.

—Ha sido cosa de Mimi —dijo simplemente.

Todos miraron a la aludida, quién, orgullosa, alzó sus manos al tiempo, enseñando unas uñas de brillantes azul y naranja.

—¡Así todos sabéis que estamos juntos!

Las risas de todos no tardaron en aparecer, como una repentina explosión cuando todos comprendieron a lo que se refería Mimi. La mujer se unió al coro y se levantó para besar a sus dos compañeros sentimentales e hizo que ellos se besasen, si bien solamente logró que el castaño le hiciese caso y le plantase un beso en la boca a Yamato. El rubio se puso muy rojo y solo quiso morirse.

Cuando por fin dejaron de reírse, Ishida aún seguía rojo y bebiendo de su café solo como si no hubiera un mañana, tratando de ocultarse.

—Pues yo creo que me queda fabuloso —murmuró Taichi mirándose las uñas.

Las risas volvieron a estallar en el local y Yamato solo quiso morir. De nuevo.

* * *

Y hasta aquí hemos llegado.

AQuí mi segunda aportación a la actividad. Me alegra haber podido aprovechar una idea que tenía (la de los colores que los representan) para esta actividad, porque ha sido lo que me ha ayudado a no dejarla en el cajón y no esccribirla nunca más. Espero que os guste porque yo he disfrutado escribiéndola.

Y nada más que decir. ¡Disfrutad la lectura!

¡Nos leemos!

Mid*


End file.
